Katar's Decision: The 120th Hunger Games
by blackraven88
Summary: When Katar Isiris from District 4 volunteers for her best friend in the 120th Hunger Games, she is placed into an arena where a 2,000,000 year-old record comes to life in catastrophic ways. RE-UPLOAD. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games, for crying out loud.
1. Katar's Decision

DISTRICT 4

It was a normal day in my home, which is District 4. It's actually really nice here, if you like living near the ocean. Personally, I do, considering I've never lived anywhere else. The sunsets are exceptional, and it's never cold. It can rain though, and the clouds outside today made it look like it would. Despite the bad weather, I'm sure the reapings would proceed as usual.

Oh, hi. I'm Katar Isiris, a 15 year-old girl from District 4. In case you're wondering, I have bright red hair, and pale blue eyes. I think I'm about 5'6, and that's judging by wooden rulers that I stand against every year, so it might not be accurate.

Anyway, before the reapings, I head down to the beach to my friends and my secret hideout. Every year before the reapings since we turned 12, we've come down here to say goodbye and good luck, in case one of us gets reaped or volunteers. The volunteering would most likely be done by me.

The thing is, my father is a victor of the 80th Hunger Games at 12. Naturally, the Games changed his perception of the world. He's very kind to me, but he just wants to prepare me in case I do get reaped or volunteer (he knows I'll only do that if a younger girl or a friend gets reaped). I do have a few skills though. My dad taught me how to throw knives, and my mom taught me how to use medicine and make it out of herbs. I'm also a very good swimmer. My final skill is one that Dad drilled into me with all his heart, and that is having very keen eyes and ears, and a very good intuition.

It's a very useful skill if used right. Considering that my memory is photographic, I'll see something or someplace, and remember it very well, and I'll know if something's off. Dad would even test me when I slept at night, but he didn't do this too much.

Anyway, this year, I'm here early, so in my pants that ripped when a hook got caught in them and my white shirt that has been washed lots of times, I watch the sun rise.

The next person to show up at our hideout is Hayner Anchorage.

Hayner is attractive in his own way, though I don't have a crush on him. He's athletic, with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He loves to surf in the ocean, and is handy with nets, so if he was reaped, it would be a huge deal of course, but we'd have faith in him as long as there were nets and a water source.

"Hey, Katar," he now says in his casual tone. "You think any one of us'll be…?"

"Save it until we all show up, Hayner," I interrupt. "For now, just shut up and enjoy the sun rise."

This is a running joke between all of us. We all know that Hayner can NEVER shut up even if he's playing the silent game. Another joke between us is if the Hunger Games was changed to the Silence Games, Hayner would be dead in a minute.

Then, we see a shadow coming toward us.

Hayner and I immediately freak out, but then, as the shadow gets closer, I look up and see…

"Don't kill me, Hayner," I now look at Hayner who has a net in his hands, ready to throw, "It's just me."

"Yo, Pence," Hayner says casually. "Sorry about the nets. Thought someone had figured out our hideout."

"They won't. Ever." Pence smiles.

Pence is a short, chubby kid, with spiky black hair that he gels himself, and he always wears his favorite sweatband. He often also wears this thing he calls a "basketball jersey" from old America. It's worn, but he doesn't care. He's very peaceful, and unlike Hayner, knows when to shut up.

"Hey, guys!" The last face in our group arrives.

"Hey, Olette! Come and join us!" I announce.

Olette is the other girl in our group. She's kind of pretty, with brown hair that she cuts herself and bright green eyes. It's no secret that Hayner's got a crush on her, but his "macho-ness" stops him from admitting it. She and Pence are both very unlikely candidates to win the Hunger Games, and Hayner and I have promised them that if they get reaped, we will volunteer if no one else will first, like a Career for that matter.

"So, time to say goodbye for now?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

One by one we all said the same thing, "Goodbye, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Then we all watched the sunrise together and left.

I changed into my dress for the reaping a couple of hours later. It was sea-foam green, and was poufy, which I hated. After my dress was tied at the back with a big sea-foam green bow, I put on my only pair of shoes, which were brown, and headed down to the town square.

The town square is the nicest place in town, obviously it has to be since the reapings are held there. It has a marble floor and a stage set up every year for our escort, Gretel Buckingham, to pick the names out of the reaping bowl. The stage is also one of the nicest, or so we hear in District 4. It has shining brown wood and is always tested for stability so that Gretel won't fall over.

As usual, the 12-18 year-olds were sectioned off from their parents and siblings that were too young to be reaped, and Gretel would show the video that described the Dark Days, and how Katniss Everdeen failed with her rebellion. They added that part in at the start of the 76th Hunger Games, I think.

After the video finished, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. We all knew it was time for the reapings. In other words, it was time to send two kids from our district to go and fight to the death.

_Please don't be me, _I thought,_ please don't be me._

As it turns out, it wasn't me after all. However, it was Olette.

Then, I remembered Hayner's promise to Pence and my promise to Olette, which was if one of the two (Olette or Pence) were reaped, either Hayner or I (depending on which one was reaped, for obvious reasons), would volunteer.

"I volunteer!" I shouted out.

"Oh, how lovely, a volunteer! What's your name, dear?"

"Katar Isiris."

I walked up to the stage looking proud on the outside, but shaky on the inside. Great. Now, to save Olette's neck, I had to go into an arena with 23 other kids and kill them. Wait, maybe not kill them…No, I had to think about strategy later. Right now, what I had to do was calm myself down.

I took a deep breath as they announced the boy tribute. I was too busy calming myself down to know who it was **(in other words, the author had no Wi-Fi when writing this part and so couldn't check and see who was the boy from 4. The author of the boy from 4 is entitled to give me a virtual slap on the forehead)**. Instead of actually looking at him and trying to figure out who he was, I was still thinking, _Calm down. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. _

I even missed Gretel yelling out the usual, "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 4 are…" part.

After the reapings were over, my fellow tribute and I walked into the Justice Building escorted by Peacekeepers. The building had some barnacles on the door. However, the Capitol put the barnacles in, so of course they were in colors like pink, blue, and green, like my stupid dress. They were actually pretty, especially the green ones. I was then taken away from my male counterpart into my own room, which was covered in the light green, and totally fake but pretty, barnacles. You'd know they were fake even if you hadn't seen barnacles your whole life.

Now I just had to sit down and wait for visitors. Naturally, the first people to come in were my parents. They were very sad, and it showed. My mom's dark eye makeup was running about as bad as Dad's nose.

"Katar, honey, why did you volunteer? Why didn't you let that Olette girl do it? I know she's one of your best friends, but friendships come to a halt during the reapings most of the time." Oh yeah, Mom didn't know about the promise.

"Mom, I made a promise to Olette, like Hayner did with Pence, that if she got reaped, I would volunteer for her. Guess what happened? She got reaped. You know me, Mom. I never go back on my word."

"I understand. Just make sure you come home, all right?"

"Yes, Mom. I will." I then look towards my dad. "Do you have anything to say, Dad?"

"Well, honey, unlike your mother, I have confidence in you. You know how to throw knives very well, and you know how to heal others with herbal medicine from this wonderful woman," Here he paused to put his arm around my mother, "and you have keen senses. Make sure you use them wisely."

"Thanks Dad," I manage a small smile at him as the Peacekeepers escort him and Mom out of the room.

Naturally, the next people who come in are my friends. They are all sad, and Hayner looks like he's holding something behind his back.

"Hi, guys," I say to them.

"Look, we know you can win, Katar," Hayner says to me. "You just have to be smart, you know? I think that would be my downfall, you know? Being smart."

"Don't rule out not shutting up as one of your weaknesses, Hayner," Pence smiles a little when he says this, and it breaks the tension.

We all laugh a little when Olette steps up to chat with me, possibly for the last time.

"We should never have made that promise," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Olette, if we didn't, we'd be even sadder, because we all know that, that…"

I wanted to say, "that you'd be dead at the Cornucopia in the first ten minutes.", but that would just be mean and pessimistic.

"I know. I know you were thinking that I wouldn't make it or something."

I swear, my friend is psychic.

"Anyway, here's your token!" Hayner manages to retain some happiness and optimism in the worst scenario of our lives.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it.

It was a photograph that Hayner, Pence, Olette, and I had taken together on the day of the annual beach carnival during the summer. There was this thing called a photo booth there, and when it was our turn, we made the goofiest poses. Hayner was giving the camera a raspberry while giving himself moose ears, Pence was shrugging his shoulders and his face was like, "What the hell am I DOING with these idiots?", and Olette and I were giving each other bunny ears. The photo wasn't framed, but that was okay. On the back, Hayner had messily scrawled, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" and I saw their signatures on it.

I gave them all huge hugs, and the Peacekeepers took them away. They asked for more time, but the Peacekeepers said no and shoved them out when Hayner started to resist.

Looking at the clock, I could tell that visiting time was over. The boy tribute and myself were now in the car, which would take us to the train, which would take us to the Capitol. Kind of confusing, isn't it?

Anyway, we were swarmed by cameras when we approached the train. It was time for me to put on my confident face and approach the Games with as much courage as I could muster.


	2. Analyzing, Getting Styled, and Chariots

**For now, just enjoy the chapter and don't hesitate to review! **

Chapter 2

Once we got on the train, my partner and I watched the recaps of the reapings with our mentors. Our mentors, Crab and Oyster were the siblings who won the 100th Quarter Quell, when siblings were reaped together. Oyster seemed very nice, but Crab was, well, crabby. There was no better word to describe him.

As we watched the reapings, I made sure to look for noteworthy things about the competition, and store them in my head.

First came the District 1 reapings. Clearly the girl volunteered to humiliate the 18 year-old that was reaped. I could see the look of pure satisfaction on her face, the same kind that was on Hayner's whenever he pulled a prank. The boy also looked menacing and even fought off the Peacekeepers. I'd have to keep my eyes on those two.

District 2 came next. The girl was clearly beautiful, and carried herself with an air of superiority, which in my book means BITCH ALERT. Undoubtedly, she volunteered because she was a Career. The confidence gave it away. The boy was more quiet and cold, but it was clear he was a Career, as well.

Next came District 3. The boy was extremely overconfident, but he looked strong. The girl was a bit more quiet, but she looked inventive. Another pair to keep my eyes on.

I was on next. I really hoped that people didn't think I wasn't menacing because of my dress. Stupid dress, making me look like a Cornucopia kill right off the bat. However, I did volunteer, so hopefully people will think I'm not totally hopeless. I was just about to see the boy's reaping, but the server came with lavish blue drinks that are called blue raspberry daiquiris, or so I hear, on a tray, so I missed his name again.

While I was sipping my drink, District 5 came up on the screen. Both of them looked quiet, and completely unthreatening, but you never know.

On to District 6. The boy had big muscles, like the boy from 3, but unlike the boy from 3, he didn't have the overconfidence. The girl looked small and frail, and looked like she wouldn't go anywhere.

The District 7 boy looked like he'd be dead early, but I knew I shouldn't make assumptions. The girl looked like she could last a while. She looked agile, like she could swing from tree to tree very quickly.

District 8 looked like nothing special. This is typical for District 8. The girl, once again, looked like she could outlast the boy. Looks like we have a lot of good girl tributes this year so far. I'm a natural feminist, so I couldn't help a small smile when nobody was looking.

Districts 9's and District 10's tributes both looked like they could be very weak, but you shouldn't judge by appearance.

District 11's boy didn't look so great, but the girl looked stronger. Again, she looked very agile, and a little sly.

District 12's girl was, in one word, menacing-looking. The boy on the other hand was quieter, but he looked like one of those sly ones again.

After the reapings finished with the Panem national anthem, I went to dinner with my fellow tribute, whose name I now learned was Thane Spaze. I had actually heard of him before: he once caught a great white shark in his net and wrestled with it.

I made a mental note to watch out for this guy. If you can wrestle a great white shark, then you can do just about anything when it comes to hand to hand combat, or at least that's what I assumed. He was also excellent with a trident, according to word on the street.

When I got to dinner with Thane, Crab and Oyster were waiting with Gretel down in the dining car. The dinner looked amazing: chilled jumbo shrimp with some sort of somewhat lumpy red sauce (Gretel later told me it was called cocktail sauce), broiled slipper lobster tails with rich butter sauce, and for dessert, a delicious mango sorbet. Again, I didn't know what it was, so I hoped that Gretel was right about what all these foods were called. She probably was, though.

To drink, we had more of those blue raspberry daiquiris. I definitely didn't mind that we were having the same drink twice. It was delicious, as was all food in the Capitol. I don't like their government system or the Hunger Games at all, but they're darn good cooks.

After dinner, our mentors gave us our first few pointers.

"You'll be going into the Remake Center soon. You may not like what they do to you, but just deal with it. Then comes the tribute parade. After that, we'll focus more on coaching you two so at least one of you will make it home alive," Oyster said.

Sure enough, our train reached the Capitol the next day. I felt well refreshed after taking a shower and using a razor to shave. Might as well save the prep team some trouble. I shaved my underarms, arms (for fuzz) and legs. I was kind of worried about the Remake Center. Dad said it's painful, but it's worth it. Good looks are one way to earn sponsors. I didn't think I would go down that route though. I'm pretty, but not totally sexy.

After a delicious breakfast, Thane and I were greeted loudly by Capitol people clearly anxious for the Games. They were waving and shouting at our train as we passed. I couldn't help but smile and wave back at them. I guess good moods are contagious.

Finally, we reached the Remake Center. Thane and I were escorted into separate rooms and were greeted by our prep teams. My prep team seemed very happy to be working with me, and I hoped I had done almost all the work by myself. As soon as they said hello, they ripped off my robe (thank God they were all girls), and were muttering things under their breath. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear them.

A few minutes later, the head of the prep team walked over to where I was lying, preparing myself for what they would do to me.

"Well, Katar, that is your name, right?" she asked me. I nodded in response and she continued, "it seems that you're doing a great job keeping up with your personal hygiene!" Here she gave me a wide smile that made it impossible for me not to smile back. "We won't have to pull out any teeth, but we will have to do a little bit of shaving and whitening. We'll also have to do your makeup, so it'll still be a little while."

"Okay," I responded. To be honest, I was a little excited. I don't like the Capitol for what they do, but I loved their food, and the chariot rides are always the part of the Games that I like, besides the interviews.

Once the prep team has finished with me, I tried to look in a mirror so I could see what they'd done. However, the prep team told me to wait for the stylist. I didn't know what to do for the interminable wait for my stylist to get in here, so I just took a nap. I realized I hadn't gotten much sleep ever since I was reaped. The reaping! My promise to Olette! I decided to take out the photo that is my token…oh crap, where the hell was it? Great, now I had lost what could be the only way I would ever see my friends again.

Just as I was at the height of my panicking, my stylist walked in. _Finally!_ I think in my head.

"Hello, Katar. I'm your stylist, Sari. Would you take off your robe? I'm going to give you your dress now," she explains.

I reluctantly take off my robe. I really feel like this is an invasion of my privacy. Maybe it's just me, but I really don't like people seeing me naked!

"Close your eyes," Sari directs me. I do so reluctantly. A few seconds later, something smooth is put over my body. After that, I hear her unwrapping something else.

"Lift your left foot, please." I do so, and a shoe is slipped on.

"Now, please lift your right foot." Again, I obey, and another shoe is put on.

"You can open your eyes now," she tells me.

I am blown away.

The girl in the mirror looks like a human pearl. My face is all lightly glowing with makeup. Pale pink shimmery eyeshadow dusts over my eyes. Shimmery pale gloss coats my lips. My hair is just curled more so the waves really stand out. However, my dress is the best part. It is made entirely of pearls. I can't believe District 4 fished out all of these! I lift up my dress to find another lovely surprise: white shoes that also have pearls on them, and their heels, thank god, are short, so I can stand in them easily.

Right now, I feel like the most beautiful person in the whole world. Then, I reminded myself to enjoy the moment while I could.

When I walked out to our chariot, I notice that Thane is already standing there, in a blue cape that shimmers like water when he moves. The cape is pinned to his body with two oysters on both shoulders. I guess it's because pearls come out of oysters. He's also wearing nothing else, except a seaweed wrap over his…you know what? Never mind.

I hop into the chariot and we're off. I look at the chariots in front of us.

The duo from 1 are wearing regal clothes. The girl is wearing a purple gown decorated and dripping with amethysts. The boy is wearing a silver lame shirt that must be showing off his chest. He's wearing matching pants also.

District 2 is going for a more medieval theme. The boy is wearing an outfit that looks kingly, with a golden crown. The girl has a smaller crown, and a long red dress with gold trim. She definitely carries herself like a queen.

District 3 is going for a more futuristic theme. They've been spray painted silver and have black slanted things over their eyes. I really don't understand it until someone in the crowd yells out, "Sci-fi. Very creative!"

Of course, we're next. I make sure to smile and wave at the crowd. In this moment, I feel invincible. Hopefully, that feeling will last. I hear people calling my name, whistling, probably at Thane, and they threw roses at us.

District 5 is after us, and they're matching also, except that the girl is wearing a dress and the boy is wearing pants. The clothes are black, but when light hits them, they look like something else. Something that must provide power in some way. Then I hear, "solar panels" being mentioned.

After them comes District 6. The boy is wearing a dark green jacket, with matching pants, and weird goggles, while the girl is wearing a white top with a pin, and a short navy skirt. I hear, "pilot and flight attendant" being said, so now I think I get it.

District 7 is more ethereal. The girl looks like some sort of tree nymph, spray painted green, with gold tattoos, and a silky, flowy, dress. On the other hand, the boy is just dressed up like a tree again.

As we pull into the City Circle, I see the remaining chariots. District 8's outfits look pretty cool, with the girl wearing a dress made entirely of ribbons, while the boy is wearing all denim with patches.

District 9, ugh! They're wearing EDIBLE COSTUMES! Now, they're eating the corn on the costumes. Ick!

District 10 are cowboys again. Nothing special.

District 11, well, the girl looks nice. She's wearing a dress that, when it shimmers, looks like a beautiful bouquet. The boy, again, nothing special.

District 12 is just plain menacing. The girl is wearing a dress that looks like coal that's just stopped burning. The boy is just wearing a typical coal miner's uniform.

We're all pulled into the City Circle, and President Snow makes his speech, as usual. Then, we go into the building that will be our home until the Games.


End file.
